Piccolo Jr.
|origin = Dragon Ball |occupation = Namekian turned Z Fighter |skills = |hobby = Saving the day. Helping Gohan. Fighting. Meditating. |goals = Avenge King Piccolo and rule the world (formerly). Help Goku and his friends save the world (currently). |crimes = Terrorism Attempted murder Torture Kidnapping |type of villain = Brutal Fighter |size = 200 }} Piccolo is the reincarnation and alter-ego of King Piccolo and the final antagonist of the original Dragon Ball series, serving as the main antagonist in the Piccolo Jr. saga. [http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/Piccolo He reforms early in Dragon Ball Z and becomes a major character]. He is first thought to be a demon, but it is revealed that he is actually an alien from Planet Namek. He is voiced by Christopher Sabat, who also voices Vegeta. History Dragon Ball After being dealt a fatal blow by Son Goku, Piccolo Daimao’s last action was to spit out an egg, which contained his last son and his reincarnation, Ma Junior. Determined to avenge his father’s death, he spent the next three years training for the next World Martial Arts Tournament in which he knew Goku would be competing. Ma Junior planned to kill him, then take over the world as his father had hoped to. As the tournament rolled around, Ma Junior (having matured to a teenager physically) entered, but used that name instead his father/predecessor's name. He easily won the preliminaries and made it into the finals, first facing Goku’s friend Krillin. Though surprised by his resilience and getting hit by one of his attacks, Ma Junior defeated Kuririn without too much trouble, even thinking he would kill the monk at one point. After that, his opponent was a geeky looking but strong human named Shen, whom Ma Junior realized was being possessed by his counterpart, Kami. As they fought, Shen tried to use the Mafuba to seal his evil half into a container. However, Ma Junior actually reflected it back at Kami, sealing him away instead, and swallowed the container. This made Goku’s chances of freeing Earth’s guardian almost impossible, since they both knew he would have to kill Ma Junior to rescue Kami, but that would just kill Kami as well. Later, Goku reveals Ma Junior's identity as Piccolo, along with the story about how he and Kami split into two entities a long time ago. The final match was what Piccolo had been waiting for: his rematch against Goku. Despite his new assortment of moves, Piccolo found his adversary using many of them to his advantage, even when he grew to giant size. Goku tricked him into getting so big that he managed to go down Piccolo's throat and save Kami. But the villain was not done, even when Goku used his Meteor Combination attack against him. He successfully crippled the hero's arm and legs and stated he would not make the same mistake his father had (leaving Goku one good arm). Piccolo finally lost after Goku used flight for the first time and knocked him out with a headbutt. Piccolo was at Goku's mercy, but his nemesis decided to spare his life, giving him a Senzu bean to heal his wounds. Despite this kindness, Piccolo swore to destroy his rival and conquer the world, before leaving. Dragonball Z Saiyan Saga As five years went by, Piccolo continued to train to avenge his father and kill Son Goku, when one day he encountered a Saiyan, Raditz. The alien had been using his scouter to try and find his brother Kakarot and eventually, Piccolo used his one of most powerful techniques at the time, the Destructive Wave. This did nothing to Raditz, much to Piccolo's shock, and the Saiyan left after his scouter picked up the power level of Kakarot (revealed to be Goku). Piccolo followed him to Kame House, where, after learning of Raditz’s plans to wipe out humanity, he offered Goku a temporary alliance to fight this new threat. Despite the two of them fighting together, they were no match for the considerably stronger Raditz. Piccolo even lost an arm in the fight, but after Goku’s son, Son Gohan, (who Raditz had kidnapped) landed a powerful attack on him, Piccolo managed to finish him with his new technique, the Makankosappo. However, Goku gave his life in the process by holding Raditz in place, so Piccolo did somewhat manage to avenge his father. But before he died, Raditz tricked Piccolo into telling him about the Dragon Balls and revealed everything had been heard by two far more powerful Saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta, who would arrive on Earth in a year. Piccolo angrily finished Raditz with a final blow, rather than making him suffer, which Kami pointed out was an indication his other half was changing. In order to prepare for the new enemies coming to Earth, Piccolo brought Gohan to the Break Wastelands to train, having seen great potential in the boy. Though at first, he acted very harshly towards Gohan, he slowly warmed up to the half-Saiyan and began to really care about him. After Vegeta and Nappa arrived on Earth, Piccolo, Gohan, Kuririn, Tenshinhan, and Chaozu, Yamcha confronted them. Goku had been wished back to life by that time, but it would take awhile for him to get to the battle. However, Piccolo learned from the Saiyans that he was an extraterrestrial Namekian, not a demon like he had thought. The Saiyans started by growing a group of Saibamen, plant-based creatures with the same power level as Raditz. The Z Warriors fought them until Yamcha was killed by one that used a self-destruction move. An enraged Kuririn used a technique to destroy most of the remaining Saibamen and Piccolo took out the last one as it attacked Gohan. Nappa fought the group next and Piccolo and the others were dominated in combat by the Saiyan. Tenshinhan and Chaozu were killed in the battle and, trying to think of a plan, the Namekian remembered how Goku grabbed Raditz’s tail, causing him great pain. But when Piccolo tried the same thing on Nappa, the Saiyan revealed he and Vegeta had evolved beyond that weakness. The Namekian was knocked unconscious by Nappa, but he managed to get back to his feet and blast the Saiyan in the back at one point. After Vegeta detected that Goku was approaching, he ordered Nappa to finish off Piccolo, Kuririn, and Gohan. The Saiyan unleashed an extremely powerful blast against Gohan, but Piccolo leapt into the way of the blast, giving his life to save the boy. As he died, the Namekian told Gohan he had made him soft and was the only one who had called him friend before dying and as a result, Kami died as well, making the Dragon Balls useless. After Goku defetated the Saiyans, Gohan, Kuririn, and Bulma set out for Namek so they could use the Dragon Balls there to wish back Piccolo and the others. For more information about him, see Piccolo in Heroes Wiki Navigation Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Redeemed Category:Aliens Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Rivals Category:Revived Category:Master of Hero Category:Martial Artists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Alter-Ego Category:Honorable Category:Fragmental Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Sadists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Psychics Category:Brutes Category:Parents Category:Hegemony Category:One-Man Army Category:Scapegoat Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Humanoid Category:Siblings Category:Misanthropes Category:Strategic Category:Disciplinarians Category:Sophisticated Category:Monarchs Category:Abusers Category:Protective Category:Related to Hero Category:Egotist Category:Supervillains Category:Paranormal Category:Envious Category:Archenemy Category:Legacy Category:Successful Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyers Category:Wrathful Category:Genderless Category:Magic Category:Immortals Category:Power Hungry Category:Affably Evil Category:Crossover Villains Category:Leader